<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better off Dead by gothmklee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693643">Better off Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmklee/pseuds/gothmklee'>gothmklee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Blood and Violence, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmklee/pseuds/gothmklee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix finds love and friendship in the apocalypse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better off Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to this while you read! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6uyoTnIcMZj1hLikx85Ez0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was 17 when the apocalypse started. He’d been in korea for an exchange program and his host family had gotten turned pretty quickly. He isn’t even sure if his real family is still alive. None of it matters now anyway. He was 18 now and well adapted to fighting the undead. He can’t remember the last time he had any human interaction other than splattering the mushy brains of the indeed across walls. He walks carefully and quietly through the patch of woods. A growl startles him and he spins around and shoots hitting the grey skinned zombie directly between the eyes. Felix had honed his shooting skills about a month into the apocalypse and he is grateful knowing that if he hadn't he would be one of the stumbling undead. He had also acquired other weapons such as a mallet and a nail-spiked baseball bat. He continues on and yelps in surprise as he is hurled towards the sky in a large net. A trap. Well fuck. This was not in his plans for the day. Not that he really had any set plans. Set plans were hard to have in a world this unpredictable. One minute you're enjoying lunch and the next you're running for your life, but back to his predicament. Felix has no idea how long this trap has been here or even if the person who set it is still alive. He lets out a rather exasperated sigh and relaxes. He never has the time to relax anymore. Just as he closes his eyes a voice startles him. An actual voice, not the gurgles or growls that zombies produce. A real human voice. Frankly he’s relieved, he is also nervous. He has no idea what type of person this is or if they are nice enough to spare his life. “ Holy crap is that a person?” The voice says.</p><p>“No I’m a fucking dinasour, get me the hell down!” Felix snarks. He hears a faint laugh and then he’s getting closer to the ground.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since we saw another survivor.” A male with long blonde hair says. His friend with black hair nods.</p><p>“I’m Felix.” He replies.</p><p>“Hyunjin,” the blonde says, “ and this is Jisung. The others are at camp.”</p><p>“Others?” He questions, his head tilted.</p><p>Jisung nods. Felix looks surprised. He had thought for so long that he was the last person alive. Hyunjin motions for him to follow and he does. He isn't entirely sure why he trusts these people so much already but they definitely make him feel safe for some unknown reason. The trio makes their way to a rather large house that was clearly converted to serve as headquarters of some sort. “We’re back!” Jisung calls out causing Felix to flinch gently. He hears the heavy thunk of combat boots as a pair of two short but muscular men walk into the entrance area.</p><p>“He accidently set the trap off.” Hyunjin points at Felix who lets out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“What’s his name.” The taller asks.</p><p>“Chris this is Felix, Felix this is Chris. He is our leader.” Hyunjin says. Felix waves politely and looks at the shorter male.<br/>
“I’m Changbin. Second in command. If something happened to Chris I would take over.” The shorter, Changbin, says. Felix nods and Chris says something to Hyunjin who nods and goes up the staircase. </p><p>“We have some rules here Felix. If you want to stay you have to follow them.” Chris says and explains the rules. It was fairly simple to understand and Felix was sure he could comply. Just as he thinks things are getting less confusing, Changbin pulls Jisung into a kiss. Felix is completely ok with it of course it just catches him off guard. Chris laughs at the confusion on his face.</p><p>“ You get used to it being the only single person in a group with three different couples.” Chris says. Felix is all too eager sounding when he says,</p><p>“You're single?” It draws another laugh from Chris as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Felix has been here for a week and he is enjoying all the human contract he’s receiving. He’s become closest with Jisung and Chris. Jisung is a ball of energy and he and Felix bounce off each other really well. He talks to Chris a lot about his loneliness before joining the group. He often does practice sparring with Hyunjin and his boyfriend Minho. Felix would never admit it but Minho made him a little nervous. He went out with Changbin on supply runs and played games with Seugmin and I.N. Things were going great until early Monday morning, Felix and the rest of the house were awoken by Jisung screaming and a gunshot. Felix runs to his room and finds Changbin hugging a very startled Jisung. A dead zombie lay on the floor. Chris quickly began giving orders to find where the zombie had gotten in. The rest of the night everyone was restless and on high alert. Felix learned that this wasn’t the first time this had happened and it was really common early on. It didn’t really surprise him, that just isn’t an emotion he has anymore.</p><p>Daybreak brought more chaos. Felix had been in the garden with Seungmin and I.N gathering vegetables when a horde of the undead made its way out of the surrounding. The trio was unprepared to say the least, having left their weapons in the house. Felix groans a bit, how could they have been so stupid?</p><p>“Run.” Is the only thing he has to say and the other two are bolting. As they reach the house and slam the door Hyunjin greets them with a confused look.</p><p>“Horde….” Seungmin pants out and that's all it takes before Hyunjin is up the stairs yelling for backup. Chris is the first to come back down and he has a serious look on his face as he calls out orders to the people upstairs. Felix realizes this is the first time he will see this very clearly well oiled machine in work. He is a new gear in the equation. He is the reason this could go completely right or completely wrong and, for the first time in a long time, he feels fear. He’s afraid to lose any of the people he’s grown so close to in the last week. It’s an awful time to do so but he begins to cry at this thought. He really doesn’t want to get anyone killed. Changbin is the first to notice him. </p><p>“Felix what’s wrong?’ Changbin asks, his voice frantic either because of the situation or because of Felix. His worried tone gains the attention of the others and Chris is at his side in seconds.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong Lix?” He asks softly, and in that moment Felix thinks ‘oh’ because he’s just a teeny tiny bit in love with the older male. He manages to calm down enough to talk about his fears. “I.N stay here with Felix. We’ll be right back. I promise.” The youngest nods and Felix feels relieved that Chris understands. Felix really can’t believe how quick he’s fallen. It scares him a little. It’s ok though. He and I.N watch from the window as the group slaughters the horde. Felix is glad he sat this one out, he needs to practice with Hyunjin and Minho more.</p><p>It has been three weeks since the attack and Felix is stressed. He is also in denial. There is no way he fell in love with a man in just a week. No possible way. To top it off Jisung had caught on super quick and hasn’t stopped teasing him. He has his suspicions that Changbin knows too. There would be no other reason for the man to get such a sly smirk on his face everytime Felix and Chris interact. Which is why he is in his current predicament. Felix had offered to make dinner and Jisung, the little shit, had told Chris to help him. Felix tries his hardest to focus on cutting a carrot but it’s proving difficult. Not only was Chris helping but he was also shirtless. Things are going just fine until Chris presses up behind him to grab a bowl and then Felix is moving on autopilot. He doesn’t even think as he turns around and places a kiss on Chris’s lips. Chris seems surprised as he stumbles back but it's replaced by something Felix can’t quite read just as quickly. He barely has time to think about what he had just done before he's pressed against the counter and Chris’s lips are back on his. After the initial shock has passed Felix feels himself melting against Chris and it feels so right. Chris has rested his hands on the counter behind him and despite the barely there size difference Felix feels so tiny. The moment is interrupted by Jisung barging into the kitchen and gasping dramatically.</p><p>“In the kitchen?!!!!!” He sounds scandalized but Felix knows from stories Chris has told him that Jisung and Changbin are all but innocent when it comes to make out spots. Apparently I.N and Seungmin aren’t either but Felix has yet to see them show any affection other than friendly towards each other. Chris laughs and the realization of what just happened sets in. Jisung leaves and Chris looks back at Felix. </p><p>“I uh really like you.” Felix says a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“Good. I like you too.” Chris smiles as he says this.</p><p>“Boyfriends?” Felix asks.</p><p>“Boyfriends.” And Felix is so glad that he got caught in that trap. Maybe the zombie apocalypse isn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!!!<br/>twt: gothmklee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>